Tattoo
by moonglowQQ
Summary: Fred and George see something the didn't expect from Hermione; a tattoo. Disclaimer: I do not own, JK Rowling does. Please read and review!


Tattoo

It's summer at the burrow after the war. I've been living here since I found out I couldn't fix my parents memories. I'm just sitting out by the pond reading a book when I hear the twins behind me.

"Wow Granger is that a tattoo I see?" Fred asks, "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Yes it is," I say fixing the back of my shirt that had ridden up.

"What is it?" Fred questions, taking a seat next to me while George takes the other side.

"That's none of your concern," I respond coolly.

"Come now Granger," he says, "You have to tell us what the goody two shoes bookworm permanently marked her body with."

"What's the big deal?" I ask.

"It's bloody hot," Fred exclaims, "Right George?"

"Huh, what?" George asks.

"I said its hot right?" Fred repeats.

"Oh, uh yeah sure," George won't look me in the eyes.

"You ok George?" I ask.

"He's just a little flustered," Fred says laughing.

"Flustered by what?" I question.

"You," Fred says.

"Shut up Fred," George yells.

"I highly doubt I fluster George," I scoff.

"Trust me you do," Fred says, "And now all he can think about is that tattoo and what it is, what it looks like, where does it go and if you have more."

"That's not true. Is it George," I say looking at George and notice that he is as red as his hair and he refuses to look at me and is glaring at Fred, "Well to answer one of your questions. Yes."

His head whips to me and he asks, "What? Which question?"

"I do have more than one," I respond coolly. George starts coughing and Fred looks at me in shock.

"How many and where are they all?" Fred demands.

"Well it's mostly one big memorial for those that died in the war combined as one with something showing I'm a survivor," I tell them, "But you will never be able to see it all."

"What? Why not?" Fred asks.

"Some of it goes places I don't go around showing off to people," I tell them. George looks like he is choking and Fred looks at me disbelieving.

"You let some random person see you naked and pretty much feel you up?" George asks.

"Of course not," I reply.

"How could you have done it otherwise?" Fred questions.

"Charlie," I reply, "It's a magic tattoo it can move and removed or hidden if needed."

"Charlie," George says, "Charlie gave you a tattoo?"

"Jealous much Georgie?" Fred teases.

"Of course he isn't jealous," I say as the same time George says, "Yes I'm bloody jealous."

"You're jealous of Charlie George?" I ask making him realize what he said, "Why?"

"Um, well you see," George trails off not knowing what to say.

"George is upset Charlie got to see you naked," Fred says, "Especially when Charlie knew George is in love with you."

"You are in love with me?" I ask.

"Doesn't really matter now does it?" He questions, "You and Charlie can go and live happily ever after with your tattoos and what not."

"Aw George don't be like that," I say, "It's a magic tattoo, all he had to do was see what I wanted and put his wand on my back and magic did the rest."

"So there is nothing going on between you and Charlie?" he asks.

"Of course not," I reply, "You just can't do it to yourself and I knew Charlie knew what he was doing and wouldn't screw it up. Plus I'm in love with someone else."

"Oh," George says, "Well whoever he is, is a lucky guy."

"You idiot," Fred exclaims, "She is talking about you."

"What?" George says in shock, "You are in love with me?"

"Of course I am," I respond, "And only you will be able to see my tattoo."

"So where exactly does this tattoo go?" Fred asks.

"George is going to have to find out," I reply, "And if you are lucky he will let you know, but he will never let you see it all."

George eyes darken, "You are a devious little thing."

"You better hang on to that one George," Fred says.

"Trust me I will," George says looking me in the eyes and leaning down and giving me a passionate kiss.

"Down boy," I say laughing, "You haven't even asked me out yet and it will be a while until you get to see this tattoo."

"I'm ok with that," George responds, "Hermione Granger will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I guess I can try and put up with you," I tease giving him a kiss.

"Aw how cute," Fred teases.

"Shut up Fred," George says.

"I would leave before I hex you Fred," I warn and here him jog away laughing.

**I don't know where this idea came from but it is interesting. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
